the_crowikifandomcom-20200214-history
Greg
"You mean 'it is MY way of pronouncing it'" ''-Greg, correcting Hanz '' Greg, otherwise known as "The Grammar Knazi" is a member of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis. His love for grammar and his friendship with Antony make him a more comedic role in the terrorist group. Greg first appeared in Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis. Biography '''Before the 2012 attack Like most of the other Krooked Kalifornia Knazis, Greg's past life is unknown, but it is established that Antony was his best friend, with Greg going so far as to wanting to teach the Giant Knazi vocabulary lessons. The Attack Greg was one of the four members of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis seen after the deaths of Jedediah Smith and Rookie. Greg immediately begins to annoy Hanz Eichmann with his obsessive correction over Hanz's German accent. Hanz then orders both Greg and Antony to find and kill any survivors from the initial attack. The next time Greg is seen, it is when Crowman is cornered by the Red Baron, Hanz, Antony and Greg himself. Crowman manages to escape, and the Red Baron orders both Greg and Antony to kill him, saying that it proves as a "distraction". Eventually, Greg, Antony, and two Goons catch up with Crowman, and Antony challenges him to a fistfight. When Crowman appears to be holding his own in the fight, Greg hands him a hatchet that eventually ends up being used by Crowman to kill Antony. Greg is horrified and orders his surviving troops to retreat. Greg regroups with Hanz, Goon 1/2, and Slick, and they all mourn the loss of Antony. Greg is terrified that Crowman will kill all of them, but Hanz tells him not to worry. They then begin to look for the Macguffin for the Red Baron and find it. The Red Baron, now revealed as George Lucas, tells Hanz to send Greg and Slick to kill Crowman. Greg corrects Hanz's grammar one last time, and is killed. Personality * Greg is obsessed with grammar. This is obvious even within his first line. It also becomes clear very fast that Hanz despises Greg, so much so that he is willing to kill him. * Antony is Greg's best friend, with the two of them never being far apart until Antony's death via Crowman. At that point he becomes severely distraught. * Like most of the other Krooked Kalifornia Knazis, Greg follows the Red Baron's instructions without hesitation, a luxury he doesn't share with Hanz. Equipment Double-barreled shotgun Greg appears to use a green double-barreled shotgun into battle, which is never used. It is unknown if the weapon is a shotgun, pistol, or even a real gun. Improvised ski-mask Wearing a ski-mask, Greg's face is almost completely covered. Ski masks are a commonly-used type of mask by criminals and terrorists, and it appears Greg made one on his own. Appearance Greg sports a bright blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans. His most noteworthy feature is a blue improvised ski mask that covers most of his face, while leaving some of his blonde hair sticking out. Quotes "Well, the 'and' part's unnecessary, it's just 'go find'-" -Greg's last words "ANTONY! I never got to teach him vocabulary lessons..." -After Antony's death "Well, the Red Baron said it would be a wise idea to have some star power on as an advertisement." -Greg explaining why Larry is involved "Well, you mean 'for the last time, we are not lost'." -Greg correcting Hanz's grammar during a delicate situation Trivia * Greg is played by Jack Clock, who also played as Liberal Cop and several Krooked Kalifornia Knazi Goons. * His ski mask was used in a school project by Evan, where Jack played as the Spy from Team Fortress 2. Jack kept the mask and it was used for the role of Greg. * "Grammar Nazi" is a common term on the internet to describe someone who is always correcting someone else's grammar. This was what inspired the character, as well as the nickname "Grammar Knazi". * Greg will return in Crowman: Opposing Force. Category:List of characters Category:List of Chronicles of Crowman main series characters Category:List of Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis characters Category:List of deceased characters Category:List of villains Category:List of Krooked Kalifornia Knazis Category:List of Crowman: Opposing Force characters Category:List of characters played by Jack Clock